csofandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Deathmatch
Gun Deathmatch is a game mode in Counter-Strike Online based on a custom game mode in Counter-Strike, Gun Game. Overview Based on Team Deathmatch, this mode only has one extended round. When starting the game, the players are given strong weapons. If the player kills a certain amount of enemy, weaker weapons are given and so on. The last weapon is Glock 18. If the player managed to kill an enemy with Glock 18 the player will be able to get the HE Grenade. If he/she uses it to kill an enemy, the match will be over and his/her team will be chosen as the winner. Compatible maps These are the maps available: Exclusive= |-| Annihilation= |-| Hostage Rescue= |-| Bomb Defuse= Weapons arrangement Weapons wielded will be changed to the next weapon after killing 2 ~ 4 enemies, depending on the level. In total, you will need exactly 60 kills to get max level. Revived= |-| Classic= |-| Classic (Cash)= |-| Crazy Event= |-| Premium Event= Release date ; First Release *South Korea: 22 March 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 27 March 2012. *Japan: 4 April 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 4 July 2012. *Thailand: 31 January 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. ; Crazy Event *South Korea: 20 August 2015 ; Revived *South Korea: 26 July 2018 Patch notes *In 10 January 2019 update of CSO KR, M2 Browning has been replaced with Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun and the chance of getting Ripper and Black Dragon Cannon have been increased. Related items Lucky Gunman :Main article: Lucky Gunman. This item can be purchased for cash. It increases the percentage of the player to receive cash weapons during Gun Deathmatch gameplay. Achievements Honor mission :Main article: Medal. Gallery File:Kr1.png|Instructions File:Kr2.png|Ditto File:Gundm_promotion_left.jpg|Ditto WeaponChange.gif|"Weapon Change!" animation File:Gun_deathmatch_promo_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1349793311 incso 20121004 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia Poster File:Crazy Gun Deathmatch - China Official Trailer File:【Trailer Video】 Counter-Strike Online - China 《Gun Deathmatch Trailer》 File:Trailer CounterStrikeOnlineThailand - Gun Deathmatch! Trivia *Gun Deathmatch is based on a reversed Gun Game mode which means that players progressively get weaker weapons. This means that players with lesser kills/late joiners may have a chance against the higher weapon level players as they have stronger weapons. **Gun Deathmatch is a misnomer, as it is a team-vs-team game mode, instead of a player-versus-everyone mode. In most standard and reversed Gun Game modes, players are usually pitted in a Deathmatch background. **Unlike the traditional Gun Game mode, committing suicide does not reduce the player's level, and knife kills do not instantly level up the player. *The Steyr Scout only needs 2 kills to proceed to the next level to balance the difficulty. *In the Indonesian region, at level 6, they changed the M95 with a WA2000. **On another note the XM2010 wasn't released officially around the initial stages of the mode, yet players could spawn with it. *Machine guns only appear once in the game at level 12 for 3 kills making it very hard to achieve 300 kills with machine guns for the Weapon Specialist medal. Even with Lucky Gunman, the chance of getting a MG36 at level 2 is very low. *Getting a multi-kill at the last kill before a weapon level up will count as a kill for the next weapon. This is can be noticed most likely with sniper rifles. **Getting a knife kill decreases the required frags to proceed to the next weapon. This was most likely done for the Crazy Event update since it is difficult to achieve a kill with the Dart Pistol. Id: Gun Deathmatch Category:Modes Category:Deathmatch mode